Tonks esta enamorada de él
by shinnyhappypeople
Summary: Tonks le declara su amor a Remus. ¿Cómo reaccionara él?
1. Declaración

_Fic de Nymphadora Tonks y Remus lupin ^^_

_espero que les guste, espero reviews! vamos! :D_

* * *

**Tonks está enamorada de él.**

Movía su pie sin ningún ritmo, mientras pensaba. Ella está enamorada de ese hombre alto, delgado y apuesto que discutía con los miembros de la orden sobre la protección de Harry Potter en la casa de sus tíos. Le encantaba su caballerosidad, su inteligencia, su amabilidad, su entusiasmo y como se expresaba. La verdad no había ninguna cosa que a Tonks no le gustara de Remus lupin. Lo encontraba interesante y buenmozo. Aunque casualmente platicaban, este hombre nunca mostraba mucho interés en ella. Siempre que estableaban una conversación, Remus se ponia nervioso y se excusaba para luego irse.

-¿Nymphadora? ¿estás de acuerdo?- preguntó Dumbledore que sostenía un pergamino.

Tonks reacciono e hizo desaparecer la nube de pensamientos que transcurrían por su mente y parpadeo para luego romper el contacto visual hacia Remus. Detuvo el movimiento de su pie. Vio que todos la miraban. Se dio cuenta que La Orden esperaban una respuesta. Entonces Tonks miro a lupin y vio su mano alzada. Y le imito.

-Muy bien- dijo Dumbledore, -por el momento usaremos este tipo de protección para Harry, y lo otro… lo discutiremos mañana en la tarde, ahora comamos un poco.. uhm ¿que es eso? … ¡Caramelos de limón!-

Tonks dejo de escuchar a Dumbledore y volvió su vista hacia lupin, quien le estaba mirando preocupado. A Tonks se le detuvo la respiración. Remus le estaba mirando. Pero lo de la respiración no era nada, casi le da un pre-infarto cuando visualizo a Remus caminando hacia ella.

-¿Estas enferma Nymphadora?- le preguntó Remus

A Tonks se le olvido las vocales, el abecedario, todo. Siempre le pasaba esto cuando Remus le dirigía la palabra. ¿La había llamado Nymphadora, luego de todas las veces que le había dicho que le llamara Tonks? ¿Le preocupaba su salud? ¿Por qué el cielo es azul? ¿Por qué le miraba como si estuviera loca? Aaa, pero para eso tenía una respuesta: Estaba esperando a que ella le contestara. Tonks se dio cuenta que babeaba como una imbécil, se acomodo su pelo color rosa chicle y le respondió

-Sí- trató de articular

Remus la miro y esperó a que le digiera que tenía, pero Tonks no soltó ninguna palabra más

-¿Que tienes?- preguntó

-Es muy vergonzoso- respondió Tonks

Remus se acerco a ella, lo bastante para que los dos vieran su silueta reflejada en los ojos de cada uno

-Puedes decirme, no se lo contare a nadie. Me preocupas, has estado muy rara estas semanas- dijo Remus

-Estoy enferma de amor- le respondió Tonks mirándolo a los ojos

Remus se alejo de ella y rió

-Pues no sé porque estas enferma, ese hombre del que estas enamorado es un afortunado- le dijo Remus sonriendo, tomando un sorbo de lo que parecía ser Cerveza de mantequilla

-Imbécil- le dijo Tonks

-¿disculpa?- susurró Remus

-¡ERES UN IMBECIL!- gritó Tonks. Todos los de la orden voltearon sus miradas hacia los dos.

–¡¡¿¿NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ESTOY ENAMORDA DE TI??!!- gritó Tonks

No se oyó nada más que las respiraciones de muchas personas.

Solo Dumbledore rompió el silencio

-Em.. Estos panecillos de nuez están deliciosos- dijo Dumbledore y se retomo el banquete y las conversaciones.

Remus estaba sudando y tenía la mirada fija en Tonks, mientras que ella tenía los ojos llorosos.

Remus la tomo del hombro y salió de la sala detrás de ella. Afuera reinaba el silencio y el frío parecía haber venido a saludar junto con la oscuridad a la gran sala.

-¿Por qué me has llamado así? ¿porque has dicho eso? – preguntó Remus un tanto nervioso

-Porque eso es lo que eres, un completo imbécil. He estado enamorada de ti desde que te vi por primera vez cuando ingrese a esta orden y estoy cansada de guardarme este sentimiento, me rompe las costillas, por dios- dijo Tonks apartándose de Remus y yendo hacia la ventana.

-Siento mucho que te sienta así Nymphadora pero..-

-Tonks- le corrigió la muchacha

–Tonks… pero debes de saber que yo… yo no soy muy… quiero decir, soy peligroso. Eres una chica bastante divertida, inteligente y hermosa, debes buscar a alguien como tú, a alguien joven y mucho mejor que yo- concluyo Remus

-Peligroso? No podría ver porque- Dijo Tonks con el ceño fruncido. Remus no quería contarle el porqué.

- Además, yo te quiero a ti- le dijo Tonks, -me encanta como eres-

A remus también le gustaba como era Tonks, era inteligente, bastante chistosa y atractiva. Aunque le gustaría saber más de ella, nunca podía. Siempre se alejaba cuando charlaban para no darle ilusiones a ella. Y a él mismo.

-Es que yo no soy lo que aparento, no quiero saber qué sientes esas cosas por mí...- le dijo Remus

Tonks se dio vuelta, quedando a poco centímetros del rosto de Remus, ella podía sentir su aliento chocar contra su piel.

-Lo siento, pero tendrás que saberlo, no puedo pasar un día siquiera sin imaginarte en mi mente, me duele cuando no me saludas, me inquieto cuando desapareces y vuelves con dolor dibujado en tu rosto y me estrujo el cerebro pensando que te pudo haber pasado..- le dijo Tonks mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Remus no sabía que decir, claramente esta chica estaba enamorada de él más de lo que se imaginaba. Remus siempre mantenía una proximidad con las chicas, ya que por su condición (un secreto que sabían los más cercanos a remus) le era imposible conciliar una relación amorosa. Le daba miedo, era cobarde. No quería reconocerle a aquella muchacha que lloraba a su lado que él era un licántropo. Temía por su reacción, un desprecio quizás. No, No le iba a decir. No ahora.

-No, no puedo, lo siento- dijo Remus, esquivando su mirada y desapareciendo en las sombras que vestían la sala, y que carcomían el corazón de la chica, quien ahora, luego de escuchar la puerta cerrarse, lloraba con su cara apoyada al piso frío de madera, mientras su pelo oscurecía.

Por otro lado, se escucho una puerta abrirse. Una cabeza de una mujer de pelo pelirrojo se asomaba...

* * *

**pobre tonks :c**

**Qué pasara???? O_o!**

**chan chan!**

**lo sabras en el próximo capitulo n_n!**

**Haz clíck abajo, Es****pero reviews!**

**ale.**


	2. Esperanzas

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews, aunque son poquitos ^^  
**

**Bueno... acá seguimos.**

* * *

Era la señora Weasley. Apenas vio a Tonks tirada en el suelo llorando, corrió para ayudarle.

-Oh hija, ¿Qué te ha pasado?- dijo la señora weasley ayudándola a levantarse. Tonks tenía todo su maquillaje corrido, todos los colores se habían mezclado para tener como resultado un color de rechazo y dolor.

-¿Dónde está Remus?- pregunto la señora Weasley mirando a su alrededor sin ninguna respuesta visual de Remus Lupin. -¿Qué te ha pasado?- insistió -¡Contéstame querida!-. Obviamente la mujer se estaba poniendo nerviosa con el silencio de Tonks.

-Se ha ido, no se sentía muy bien- respondió finalmente Tonks, solo para aliviar la desesperación que estaba fluyendo de la señora Weasley, ya que no tenia deseos de hablar. Lo primero era verdad, se había ido. Quién sabe si para siempre. Quizás se iría para nunca volver a hablarle y mirarla a la cara. Lo segundo era mentira, pues como bien sabia Tonks, se había ido porque ella le expreso lo que sentía. Él la rechazó, le dijo que le olvidara. Pero Tonks no haría eso.

La muchacha se incorporó con la ayuda de la señora Weasley. Al igual que Tonks, ella formaba parte de La Orden junto a su esposo. Tonks la visitaba de vez en cuando en La madriguera.

Las dos se sentaron en un sillón de terciopelo color café junto a una mesita de centro.

-Gracias Señora Weasley- dijo Tonks luego de dejar escapar un suspiro.

-Llámame molly, Tonks- dijo molly (desde ahora le diremos molly ya? :D)

-y dime.. ¿Qué ha pasado?, te oí gritar en la sala y..- molly dejo inconclusa esa frase, ya que Tonks había vuelto a llorar. Molly le miraba a la cara, esa cara que siempre mostraba una sonrisa que ahora se había desvanecido, esa sonrisa que se fue a dormir, para no despertar. Tonks se tapo la cara con sus manos temblorosas para ocultar su debilidad y su vergüenza. Luego lloró. Y lloró. Y siguió llorando hasta dejar su cuerpo sin ninguna gota de H2O.

Molly la abrazaba mientras recuperaba su respiración normal. Luego le ofreció que se fuera con ella a La madriguera, que tomaran el té y que se quedara a dormir. Tonks acepto de inmediato, lo único que no quería era llegar a su casa y explicar a sus padres el por qué de sus ojos hinchados y su maquillaje corrido. No, no quería explicarles, ellos menos que nadie le entendería –_oh padres, pues bueno, he estado enamorada en secreto de un hombre mayor, hoy le conté que lo amaba más que cada terminación sanguínea de mi cuerpo, pero me dijo que no. Que no *sonrisa*, pero no pasa nada, bueno ahora me iré a mi cama a ver doctor house, dios ese hombre es tan sexy-_.

Luego de unos minutos se fueron juntas en un *pop* apareciendo en la calurosa vivienda de los Weasley.

La primera imagen que vio Tonks fue el de los gemelos Weasley, que al parecer…. Peleaban, como siempre.

-George, ¡te comiste todos los bombones de mantequilla de calabaza!- gritó Fred

-si- dijo Fred masticando lentamente abriendo la boca para que su hermano lo viera

-Y ¿No te acordaste de mí?- preguntó Fred. A él le encantaban esos bombones.

-¡Claro que me acordé, por eso me los comí tan deprisa!- gritó George.

2 segundos después y George corría para no ser atrapado por las manos de su hermano.

A Tonks los gemelos siempre la hacían reír, cualquier cosa que hacían, pero las articulaciones faciales de su cara (oajaosjaos xd) no respondían.

-Dios, ¡Fred deja de perseguir a tu hermano!, mañana te puedo traer más de esos bombones…. Estos niños- dijo molly. –Ven a sentarte aquí querida. Tonks hizo lo que le pidió molly y se sentó en unas de las sillas del comedor.

Mientras hacía con la varita hechizos y embrujos para que se hiciera el té y se prepararan algunas tostadas, molly se sentó frente a Tonks.

-Querida, siento que te estés muy triste, y que tú no le contaras a nadie lo que paso, pero…-

-Lo amo- dijo Tonks sin dejar terminar hablar a la señora Weasley

-¿Te refieres a Remus, verdad?- dijo molly. Pero molly sabía perfectamente que se trataba de él. Escuchó cuando Tonks grito en la sala frente a la orden y los vio salir juntos.

-Si- dijo Tonks, mirando hacia la ventana pero no viendo nada.

-Bueno, si me quieres contar, te escuchare. Si no, te comprenderé. Pero no harás que no me preocupe- comentó molly.

-Le explique que le quería, le explique todo. Pero dice que debo olvidarlo, ¡que es peligroso!, por Merlín ¿peligroso?, pero como él iba a ser peligroso, es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, nunca lastimaría algo o a alguien… no puedo entenderlo, me expresó que era bonita… que era graciosa.. Pero dice que le olvide.. Olvidar… como si fuera tan fácil- dijo Tonks.

-Pero Tonks, todos saben que los lobos son muy peligrosos en luna llena- dijo molly.

-¿Lobos?- preguntó confusa Tonks mientras se limpiaba la cara con un pañuelo que borraba la presencia de sus lágrimas.

-Oh, Tonks, ¿no lo sabes?- preguntó horrorizada molly levantándose de la silla y apoyando sus manos en las puntas de esta.

-¿De qué me hablas?- preguntó impaciente la chica

-Remus lupin, es un licántropo Tonks, tal vez es por eso por lo que te ha pedido que te mantengas lejos de él- le respondió molly sirviéndole té.

A Tonks le faltaron más neuronas de las que tenía. No porque fuera estúpida. Si no que, no le eran suficiente las que tenía para procesar la información que molly le había dado. ¿Remus un hombre lobo? ¿Un hombre lobo? ¿Por eso las faltas a la orden de vez en cuando? ¿Por eso la cara de dolor con la que llegaba a veces? Claro, ahora todo encajaba.

-Sí, debe ser por eso- dijo Tonks tomando un poco de té.

-Pues, ahora que lo sabes, espero que no le tengas rencor, lo debe de hacer por tu bien, que yo sepa, Remus nunca ha tenido novia o algo por el estilo- dijo terminando tu taza de té y dejándola en el lavaplatos.

A Tonks se salió una sonrisa. De esas que se te dibujan cuando hay una esperanza.

* * *

Ella esa noche no durmió. Sus ojos le imploraban visibilidad de la habitación. Le pedían jugar con la oscuridad y observar las siluetas de los muebles de la habitación de ron, el hijo menor de molly, que ahora se encontraba en Hogwarts.

Pestañeaba, pensaba, se hacía sonar los nudillos, cantaba en voz baja. Todo para no caer en las trampas de Morfeo.

Eran las 7 de la mañana y un bostezo procedente de la habitación de al lado le aviso como una alarma que la familia estaba despertando. Se puso su bata de levanta y bajó las escaleras.

-Buenos días- dijo Tonks. A ella le gustó como había salido su voz, llena de fuerza y optimismo.

-Buenos días Tonks- dijeron el señor y la señora weasley

-Tengo que ir a mi casa molly, mis padres deben estar preocupados, lamento decirles que no podre desayunar con ustedes- dijo Tonks

-Claro querida, ve a vestirte y te iré a dejar- dijo molly mientras servía café a su esposo.

-Gracias- dijo tonks y subió las escaleras.

-Molly, hoy he visto una caja negra, con dos palos en la cabeza, y de él aparecía gente hablando sola, pobre gente, quedarse atrapada en semejante cosa, ¡y sabes que más!, otra gente tenía una especie de aparato que cambiaba la imagen y aparecía una familia de piel amarilla media morfa y la gente se reía. Cada vez me sorprendo más de los muggles.- dijo el señor Weasley a su esposa.*1

Tonks llegó a la habitación y se cambio de ropa, luego se miro a un espejo cercano a la mesita de noche y trato de arreglarse un poco el pelo, que se había enredado.

Bajó a la sala de visita, y se fue a su casa junto con molly en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Me avisas cualquier cosa Tonks. Cuídate- le dijo la señora Weasley dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Muchas gracias. Por todo molly- le dijo Tonks abrazando a la señora Weasley, que luego desapareció.

Tonks se preparó mentalmente para la entrada a su casa, cerró los ojos, abrió la puerta y entró.

Primera reacción, abrir los ojos.

Segunda, dos personas le miraban.

_continuara..._

* * *

_1* Se refiere a un televisor y a la serie norteamericana Los simpsons._

* * *

**Ahh estuve toda una noche escribiendo n_n**

**en verdad se pone bastante buena o_o!**

**El lunes entró a clases. pero siempre tratare de publicar otro pedacito...**

**Saludos, ale!**

_**-reviews????- **_

_**daleeee pincha abajito las letras en verdes! :D**_


	3. Yo tambien

**siento la tardanza :B!! ....**

_

* * *

Cómo no nos avisaste?_

_¡Hubieras enviado una lechuza!_

_Fuiste muy irresponsable_

_¿Y para que te enseñamos el patronus?_

Apenas había puesto un pie en la casa y a Tonks le dolía la cabeza.

-Les iba a avisar pero era muy tarde, me pareció innecesario enviar una lechuza, además no había en la casa de los weasley, no soy irresponsable porque soy mayor de edad, y el patronus… pues se me olvido- dijo Tonks.

Y con esas cortas respuestas, se dirigió a su habitación. Era raro lo del patronus. El suyo había cambiado de forma y no sabía porque. Por eso se ahorro otra charla explicándoles a sus padres que simplemente se le había olvidado.

Luego de ducharse, vestirse y peinarse, Tonks se dirigió hacia la orden. No tenía miedo a lo que iba a pasar y eso era importante, estaba dejando al miedo atrás, lo dejo durmiendo en la cama de Ron.

-Buenos días Nymphadora- le saludó Dumbledore

-Buenos días profesor- le sonrió Tonks

-Estas muy alegre hoy ¿eh?- le dijo Dumbledore mientras se sentaba a su lado, esperando la llegada de todos los miembros.

-¿sí?- dijo Tonks

-Sí, muy alegre, y me alegra también informarte, que Remus te está mirando en este preciso momento- le dijo Dumbledore casi en un susurro a Tonks

Tonks se dio cuenta que todos sabían sus sentimientos hacia Remus. Siguió la mirada de Dumbledore, y ahí estaba él. Sentado junto con molly. Estaban charlando, parecía sorprendido. Las miradas de Tonks y Remus se encontraron, luego, este se levanto y se fue.

-Deberías seguirlo, hablar las cosas- sugirió Dumbledore

Y no fue primera vez que le hacía caso.

Tonks salió de la sala y cerro silenciosamente la puerta tras ella. Visualizó a Remus en la misma ventana que el otro día. Se acerco a él. Estaba llorando.

-No me importa- dijo en voz baja mientras ponía una mano en su hombro

Remus se dio vuelta, quedando cara a cara con la muchacha. El hombre por primera vez aparentaba su edad. Se veía viejo, triste, sin vida, sin ganas.

-A mi sí, me importas tú, no quiero dañarte, me da miedo que te alejes más de lo que estas, me da vergüenza hasta de mirarte- dijo Remus mirando hacia la ventana

-Remus, no debes tener miedo. Soy Aurora ¿lo recuerdas? Sé defenderme- dijo Tonks –No me importa lo que eres, tú no lo elegiste, esto ya es parte de ti, no pienso alejarme de ti, porque te amo. Debes dejar de preocuparte y menos tener vergüenza de lo que eres -concluyo Tonks.

Remus la miro a los ojos y rió

-Hablaste como mi abuela- dijo Remus, haciendo reír a Tonks

Se quedaron mirando, se escuchaban sus respiraciones. Estaban bañados por la luminosidad de la ventana y rodeados por la oscuridad de la habitación. La misma habitación en la que Tonks había llorado por él.

Levantó su mano y vio una lágrima que había nacido de los ojos de Remus, y que tenía como destino sus mejillas, pero que fue asesinado por el dedo de la chica.

Remus tomo su mano, el contacto de su piel con la de ella, algo esperado y ansiado por los dos.

Ambos sonrieron, Tonks se acerco más a Remus y él se acercó más a ella. Ella podía sentir su aliento golpearle en la cara, miraba sus labios como un dulce, se moría por conocer su sabor, cerró los ojos. Pero Remus pensó que estaba mal y alejó su cara.

-Lo siento Tonks- logro susurrar remus

Tonks abrió los ojos y se alejo de Remus. Le decepciono el no tocar los labios de remus, pero sabía que vendría, no ahora, pero vendría.

-Me llamaste Tonks- le dijo la muchacha asombrada

-Disculpa…¿Nymphadora?, es que tú me dijiste..- dijo remus

- Tonks está bien- dijo Tonks sonriendo luego de unos segundos

Remus le tomo la mano, observo sus dedos y suspiro.

-Yo también estoy enamorado de ti- le dijo remus mirándola a los ojos.

Qué bien se sentía Tonks al escuchar esas palabras.

-Eso creía.. o intentaba creer- dijo Tonks mirándolo.

-y…- vacilo Remus desviando la mirada sonrojándose.

-y .. ¿Qué?- preguntó Tonks mirándolo a los ojos.

-De..Debe..Deberíamos entrar, puede que estén hablando de algo importante- dijo Remus mirando a Tonks y soltando su mano.

Tonks asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Al terminar la reunión, remus acompaño a tonks, caminando por las frías calles.

-Me encanta la lluvia- dijo Tonks, mientras bajaba el paraguas y dejaba caer gotitas de agua en su cara.

-A mi no- dijo Remus esquivando los grandes charcos de agua para no estropear sus zapatos.

Tonks no dijo nada.

Luego de unos minutos remus miro su reloj.

-Ya es tarde, es mejor que te vaya a dejar a casa- dijo remus sonriéndole a Tonks.

-No iré a dormir a casa, mis padres están insoportables. Dormiré en una residencial- dijo Tonks

-No permitiré que duermas ahí, es muy peligroso, más aún en estos días. Eres… eres bienvenida en.. en mi casa, ya sabes, si quieres- dijo Remus.

-Gracias Remus, pero no quiero incomodarte- dijo Tonks

-No me incomoda, sé que mi casa es pequeña pero, de verdad no me molesta- dijo remus mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Tonks sonrió

-Está bien… me muero por conocer tu casa- dijo Tonks.

Remus rió.

Y en un *pop* desaparecieron.

* * *

**Entre al colegio y me han echo muchas muchas muuuuuuuuuchas pruebas!!!**

**pero me permiti unos 5 segunditos para subir este pequeño fic**

**es cortito... realmente le hubiera agregado más, pero... maldito tiempo que todo lo absorve :(**

**Próximo capitulo... en la casa de remus O:!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**omg**

**chan!**

**Gracias por los reviews!, en verdad suben el ánimo.**

**Saludos!, ale.**

**¿COMENTARIOS, OPINIONES, AMENAZAS DE MUERTE, DECLARACIONES MATRIMONIALES?**


	4. Dormir

porfin....

* * *

Tonks y Remus aparecieron en frente de una casa antigua de madera rodeada de árboles. Estaba oscuro. Remus se acerco, sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta que rechinó al moverse, hizo un gesto para que pasara primero Tonks, gesto que a la muchacha encontró muy caballeroso.

Al entrar el hombre se desprendió de su saco y lo dejo en un *donde se cuelgan los abrigos xd*.

-Siéntate, iré a buscar algo para beber- dijo Remus sonriéndole.

-Okei- Dijo Tonks sonriendo.

Mientras esperaba el regreso de Remus, Tonks se dio un pequeño paseo por los estantes de maderas que le rodeaban. Había muchas fotos de la época en que Remus estudiaba en Hogwarts. Fotos de los merodeadores, de profesores, de compañeros, etc. En todas se veía a un Remus preocupado. Tonks suspiro y siguió viendo las fotos. Había muchas de una muchacha de pelo castaño y ojos verdes. Otras que probablemente debería de ser su familia, tíos, abuelo, primos. Y se repetía continuamente la imagen de la aquella mujer.

Tonks escuchó un sorbo por detrás y se dio vuelta.

-Es mi madre- le dijo Remus mientras le pasaba una taza que a juzgar por el aroma Tonks adivino que era Chocolate caliente.

-Es…Hermosa- dijo Tonks.

-Sí, era hermosa- dijo Remus, provocando un silencio que intranquilizo los movimientos cardiacos del corazón de Tonks. Dejó de lado el tema. Tonks pudo apreciar que al nombrar a su madre Remus se entristecio.

Luego de unos minutos, el bostezo imprevisto de Tonks aviso a Remus echarle un vistazo al reloj, el cual aviso que era cerca de medianoche.

-Ehmmm, vamos, es tarde y probablemente estas echa añicos, te enseñare donde está el baño y tu habitación- dijo Remus. Tonks le siguió por detrás.

Subieron hacia al segundo piso.

-Este es el baño, te puedes dar una ducha caliente por la mañana- le sugirió Remus.

-Gracias Remus- dijo Tonks sonriéndole.

-De nada- dijo Remus devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Al subir al segundo piso, Remus se detuvo enfrente de una puerta y la abrió.

-Este es mi cuarto- dijo Remus.

Era una habitación pequeña, una cama de madera en una esquina, una mesita de noche en la otra, un espejo de cuerpo entero al lado de la ventana y un escritorio.

-Es un poco pequeña- dijo Remus haciendo una mueca

-¿Para qué querer más?- preguntó Tonks acercándose a Remus.

Tonks empezó a jugar con la corbata de Remus, haciendo aparecer una sonrisa juguetona que a Remus le incomodo.

-Eh.. Sigamos- dijo Remus separándose de la chica. Tonks suspiro.

-Aquí vas a dormir- dijo Remus

La habitación era mejor que la anterior. Estaba más amoblada y estaba pintada de un violeta claro. En el centro descansaba una cómoda cama que llamaba a gritos a Tonks para que se acostara. Tonks bostezo de nuevo.

-Bueno, cualquier cosa me avisas. Hasta mañana- Dijo Remus

Tonks se dio vuelta y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Remus.

-Gracias Remus, buenas noches- dijo Tonks.

Remus sonrió y se fue.

Luego de ponerse pijama y acostarse, Tonks no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Se levantó sin hacer ningún ruido al bajar de la cama, y caminó en puntillas hacia la puerta. La abrió bien despacio.

Luego de salir, fue hacia el cuarto de donde provenía una luz.

Era el cuarto de Remus. Acerco sus ojos hacia un espacio de la puerta y ahí estaba él.

Estaba leyendo a la luz de las velas.

Tonks lo observó unos minutos. Solo unos minutos. Tonks lo encontraba simplemente encantador.

Remus, se quitó los anteojos.

-¿No puedes dormir?- preguntó Remus mirando hacia el lugar donde estaba Tonks.

-.......- Tonks no dijo nada.

Ella simplemente se olvido del verbo "Respirar".

* * *

PERDON, PERDOOOOOOOOON!

EN SERIO!!, SE ME BORRO TODO T-O-D-O DEL PC, SÍ, INCLUYENDO MIS HISTORIAS T___T

PERO HOY ME PUSE A ESCRBIR DE LO QUE ME ACORDABA DE ESTE CAPI

DISCULPEN LO PEQUEÑO QUE ES XD

SALUDOS :D


	5. El libro

* * *

-No, no puedo dormir- dijo Tonks completamente avergonzada. -¿Puedo entrar?-

Remus se lo pensó un par de segundos para luego decir que sí.

Ella abrió la puerta y se sentó en la punta de la cama de Remus.

-No podía dormir, siempre me pasa- dijo Tonks riendo.

-A mi igual, siempre leo algo antes de cerrar los ojos- dijo sonriendo Remus.

-¿Qué lees?- preguntó Tonks.

Remus enrojeció y no respondió.

-Oh vamos Remus, dime qué lees- dijo Tonks estirando la mano para arrebatarle el libro a Remus.

-Ehm…No- dijo este y alzó el libro hasta lo más alto.

Tonks le miro con el ceño fruncido y estiro el brazo. La fallida postura de equilibrio de su cuerpo le hizo caer encima de Remus.

Los dos quedaron cara a cara. Escuchaban sus respiraciones.

Tonks sentía los latidos del corazón de Remus. Y Remus sentía las calientes manos de Tonks sobre su pecho.

Tonks no aguantaba más. Remus tampoco.

Remus dejo el libro en la cama. Tomo la cara de Tonks entre sus manos y la besó. Un perfecto y dulce beso para ambos.

Se besaron por un periodo de tiempo interminable. Solo se alejaron para que la chica volviera a respirar.

Para qué decir que Tonks se encontraba en esos momentos en el mismísimo cielo de lo feliz que se encontraba al besar los carnosos labios del hombre del cual desde hace mucho ha estado enamorada.

Se miraron como dos perfectos extraños que se acaban de conocer.

Remus toco los párpados, las mejillas, los labios, los hombros, las manos de Tonks. Y ella hizo lo mismo.

Se volvieron a besar.

Tonks bajó su dedo índice por el pecho de Remus, mientras este la besaba y respiraba aceleradamente. Siguió bajando su dedo índice hasta el estómago y luego mucho más abajo.

-Nymphadora- dijo Remus alarmado y alejándola.

-Remus, lo siento- dijo Tonks.

-Creo que.. que debes irte- dijo Remus esquivando su mirada.

Tonks iba a reclamar algo pero prefirió no decir nada. Triste por su rechazo, se levantó.

Por casualidades de la vida (N/a:_ o por mi muahaha_) se escucharon unos truenos junto con la pesada lluvia que caía a esas horas.

-¿Remus?- dijo Tonks sin darse vuelta.

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos (_quien sabe sobre qué_), Remus logró responder.

-¿Si?-

-¿Puedo dormir contigo? Prometo, palabra de bruja y de Aurora, que no tocare nada y tendré una distancia respetable con….- Dijo Tonks avergonzada pero Remus le interrumpió.

-Está bien- Dijo Remus sonriendo y abriendo las calientitas sábanas de la cama para que entrara Tonks.

Tonks sonrió con ganas, se dio vuelta y entró. Se acurruco, quedando cara a cara con Remus y cerró los ojos.

-Buenas noches Remus- dijo Tonks.

-Buenas noches Tonks- dijo Remus suspirando.

Remus pensó en lo hermosa y fuerte que era la chica, y lo bonita que se veía durmiendo. Aguanto una risa al ver que respiraba por la boca. _La estaré escuchando roncar más tarde_, se dijo. Miles de dudas atravesaron el cerebro de Remus. Se prometió aclararlas por la mañana. Estaba exhausto. Cerrando los ojos, se dejo caer bajo el sueño.

Mientras, Tonks acomodando su pie, dejó caer desde la cama el libro que Remus estaba leyendo. Este cayó hacia el suelo con la portada boca arriba:

"Como enamorar Auroras".

* * *

**Como he dicho en uno de mis otros fics, se me ha borrado toda información de mi compu T------T! es terrible no?**

**asi que he tenido que buscar dentro de mi increible mente (R) y vagar entre los pocos recuerdos y recogerlos y acordarme y volver a escribirlos xD y subirlos.**

**este capi es cortito lo sé, pero es para que no se aburran tanto esperando xP**

**Espero qe me entiendas... ademas, claro, de las miles de pruebas qe tengo.**

**saludos y gracias por los reviews! ^^  
**

_¿Reviews, sweiveR?_


	6. Ducha

**Lamento muchisimo la demora!!, sinceramente no he tenido mucho tiempo, y pues les digo que esta historia no está escrita completamente, esto se me viene de vez en cuando y cuando viene lo escribo y lo subo.. asi que ahora empezare a escribir antes xd, aquí va...**

* * *

Los rayos del sol visitaron la casa de Remus, intrusas, a través de las ventanas.

Remus abrió los ojos. Se encontró con otros, mirándoles fijamente e incómodamente.

-¿Me estabas observando dormir?-preguntó Remus mientras la sangre fluía hacia sus mejillas.

A Tonks le pilló de improviso, se había formulado hacerse la dormida si es que Remus llegaba a despertarse, pero su plan falló.

Ella rodo los ojos

-No Remus, intentaba ver cuánto soportaba sin dormir, o no, mejor, intentaba ver si podría haber una posibilidad de quedarme ciega- dijo Tonks irónica.

-¿Sabes? El sarcasmo no es lo tuyo- dijo Remus riendo.

Tonks solo pudo unirse a sus risas.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- preguntó Remus.

-Muy bien, los truenos dejaron de escucharse por la madrugada- dijo Tonks

-¿Los truenos?, ósea que, en verdad no has logrado conciliar el sueño, ya que los escuchaste terminar..- dijo Remus confundido.

La verdad era que Tonks no quería dejar de observar a Remus mientras dormía, le encantaba esa imagen. Esa fue la razón por la que prefirió darle mil cachetadas a Morfeo antes de quedarse dormida.

-Yo solo… uhm… bueno… me desperté como a las 5am y ya no se escuchaban truenos- dijo Tonks, agregando – así que supuse que ya se habían acabado- dijo haciendo comillas en la palabra supuse en el aire.

Remus lo dejo pasar y se levantó junto con Tonks de la cama.

-¿Quieres darte una ducha?- dijo Remus.

Tonks asintió.

-El baño, ya sabes dónde está, mientras tanto estaré preparando el desayuno -dijo Remus –toma- agregó ofreciéndole unas toallas.

-Gracias- dijo Tonks.

Tonks entro al baño y cerró la puerta. No quiso ponerle seguro ya que siempre tenía esa intuición de que moriría asfixiada y para no demorar a los médicos, policías o forenses, eso les facilitaría la entrada.

Se desnudo frente al espejo, y se introdujo a la ducha. Eran de esas duchas con puertas de cristal, la cerró al traspasarla. Luego de bañarse con agua caliente, Tonks abrió la llave del agua fría, para relajar sus huesos. Cerró el grifo y abrió la puerta de la ducha. Mejor dicho... Intentó.

-Mierda- dijo Tonks mientras entregaba todas sus fuerzas para poder abrir la puerta pero sin buenos resultados.

-Oh, mierda- se repitió constantemente.

Tonks pensó en llamar a Remus, pero estaba totalmente desnuda. La toalla estaba al otro lado. Ahora prefería morir mil veces asfixiada. Tenía que armarse de valor.

-¿REMUS?- gritó Tonks mientras se abrazaba, empezaba a tiritar.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿REMUS???!!!- gritó con todas las fuerzas.

Luego se escucho el crujido de la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa Tonks? ¿Estás bien?- dijo Remus. Se preocupó ante los gritos que hacia la muchacha.

-Ehm, me he quedado atrapada- dijo Tonks soltando un suspiro.

Remus empezó a reír, le resultaba cómica la situación de Tonks.

Solo requirió un empujón desde afuera para que la puerta se abriera. Tonks intento cubrir su cuerpo con las manos, pero eso no impidió que Remus le observara.

-Ejem, ¿Me pasas una toalla, por favor? – dijo Tonks sonrojada, interrumpiendo la exploración de Remus, con los ojos clavados en ella. Era demasiado evidente.

-Eh, oh- dijo tomando una toalla –lo lamento-prosiguió entregándole una toalla. Se había sonrojado –Iré por otra-, mientras salía del baño tropezó con un mueble.

Tonks no logro impedir ruborizarse, le encanto como le observo Remus. La muchacha soltó una risita.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó Remus envolviendo a Tonks con otra toalla y restregándosela en los brazos.

-de Nada- dijo Tonks riendo aún más.

Luego Remus puso la toalla en el pelo de Tonks y se lo sacudió para secárselo.

Tonks se sacó la toalla y miro a Remus –Me has mareado-

Remus emitió una risa mientras despejaba la cara de Tonks de sus cabellos.

Tonks sonrió.

Los dos se miraron con admiración. Es que era tan obvia la atracción entre ellos. ¿Cómo no se daban cuenta?

Y es que… justamente eligieron este momento para admitirlo.

Tonks se lanzo encima de Remus, y le besó. Remus le correspondió sosteniendo su cara entre sus manos. Los besos prohibidos quedaron de lado. Se prefirió olvidar la licantropía, lo de aurora, la diferencia de edad, todo.

Tonks no pensó en nada más que solo sonreír y apretarse aun más contra Remus, mientras que él la llevaba dichoso en sus brazos hacia la cama.

* * *

**Es el capi más cortito xD! matenmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee x_x**

**Pero este influye mucho *__________*! o no? (L)_(L)**

**omg remus y tonks :$!xD**

**muchas gracias por los reviews, son pocos pero lindos :D**

**saludos.**

**ale  
**


End file.
